This invention relates to a riding gaming machine for a game player to experience horse riding while enjoying a landscape represented in a monitor, compete with another horse displayed in the monitor in racing, etc.
A conventional riding gaming machine exists as an amusement machine intended for children as known as a merry-go-round from long ago.
Most conventional riding gaming machines are intended for children; not only children, but also adults can enjoy some riding gaming machines for a game player to ride an unruly horse and compete with other players for the riding time (so called rodeo), but the riding gaming frame is poor in reality and only the saddle part is reproduced, for example, as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 2-118582.
With the riding gaming machine described here, a riding horse body imitating a horse saddle part placed on a rotary table is disposed rotatably on a main shaft and when a game player rides the riding horse body, the main shaft rotates and the rotary table moves up and down accordingly, whereby the riding horse body makes motion like a saddle put on an unruly horse.
As another related art, a simulation system is proposed wherein the riding horse body is made to take motion like an actual horse and whether the way the game player holds the reins is good or bad is determined.
However, in the conventional riding game, once a game player rides the riding gaming machine and the game starts, the riding gaming machine takes the initiative in advancing the game. Therefore, once the game starts, the game player cannot handle the riding gaming machine.
In actual horse riding, however, the horse rider handles reins, whips his or her horse, etc., to change the horse movement direction or speed up the horse; a riding gaming machine rich in reality which allows the game player to take the initiative in handling reins, whipping his or her horse, etc., does not exist at present.
Conventional riding gaming machines are machines for the game player to ride the riding horse body and feel as if he or she experienced horse riding or training machines for the player to well ride; they are uninteresting, and more real and elaborate riding gaming machines are demanded.